


For you...

by ShadyCarson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, M/M, Miscommunication, No Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyCarson/pseuds/ShadyCarson
Summary: Tony has an idea in his head about Steve's sexual experience, and what he would want in the bedroom. Thinking he is doomed to have sweet romantic sex for the rest of his life, Tony accepts his fate. Steve has something to say about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I... have not written in over 5yrs. Some recent changes in my life have left me with so much free time and I'm struggling to fill it. But of course, instead of writing this when I had free time. I did it when I should be sleeping...  
> This has been rolling around in my head for a long, long time, but I could not bring myself to write it out until now. The inspiration for this is a song by Adam Lambert called For Your Entertainment. I suggest listening to it before or while reading. I may continue this. I suppose it depends on how I feel and the feedback received. I hope it is enjoyed none the less.

His name is Anthony “Tony” Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy (former), philanthropist. He takes pride in his title, his company, his inventions, and his intelligence. Yet he has never been so confused in his entire life. The cause for his confusion is the…, not love, Tony Stark doesn't do love. Instead, it is the American dream himself, Steve Rogers, his current…partner. Their relationship started off pretty simple. If it could be called a relationship, because god knows Tony doesn't call it that. Casual glances, easy flirting lead to a whirlwind of modern meets 40’s era courting. 

They’ve gone to movies, museums; Steve cooked romantic dinners, while Tony tried to shower him with lavish gifts. It was after the 5th offer of a new bike, and the almost constant conversation over who was going to pay for that night's excursion, that Tony came to the realization that Steve wasn’t like anyone else. He wasn’t after his money, fame, mind, and Iron Man. Steve just wanted Tony… the thought was incomprehensible to him. 

After his parents died, everyone had wanted to be Tony's friend. Did everything they could to get on Tony's good side, convincing him they truly cared… He learned at an early age that humans were fickle, and only did something if it benefited them. But here was Steve, going out of his way to court Tony instead of just fuck him. They hadn’t even so much as gotten each other off, even though they had been dating exclusively for going on 3months. Tony figured the Steve was a virgin and as hot as it was to him to ruin that innocence, he couldn’t find it in himself. Steve, Captain America, would be trusting him to take care of him, probably to go slow and make love. It was hard to hold back, after going from having sex almost daily too cold turkey was not fun. 

He suffered from blue balls on a regular basis but didn’t push his luck. He knew when Steve was ready they would get to that step, slow and steady. Though, Tony couldn’t help but wonder what he would have to do to try and convince Steve to try new things. 

He was no stranger to sex, which also meant he had learned of quite a few of his own kinks. But with Steve's overall “nice guy” personality he figured he’d be stuck with romantic sex instead of a deep hard fucking… it would just have to be enough. 

Tony wasn’t stupid he knew a good thing when he saw it and after Pepper, he wasn’t about to let a small thing like his need to be dominated keep him from being with Steve. Hence his total bewilderment at where he found himself now, pressed against a wall in his lab. Hands held above his head, enclosed by a bigger stronger set that he could have easily been mistaken as a pair of irons. Steve has him pressed firmly between himself and the wall, leaving no room to wiggle around, barely enough to breath as Tony let out pants or air. The super soldier was perfectly in control, just watching as his lover tested his hold. He knew that Tony wasn’t expecting him here, he could see the confusion boarding on arousal as he held him. When Steve originally thought of pushing his and Tony’s friendship further he had been worried. Not for himself but for Tony, how did you convince a man who could have anything, that you were worth his time? It actually turned out to be easy. A movie here, a date there, the occasional evening of listening to Tony talk about his newest project.

Though Steve barely understood half of what was being said, he didn’t care, because Tony's eyes lit up when he was on a roll. Nothing made the genius happier than to have someone willing to listen to his ideas and nothing made Steve happier than Tony being happy. For being someone who surrounded himself with the most advance of technologies, Tony really seemed to enjoy the simpler side of dating. 

But now, now it was time to finally take those additional steps. To move their relationship to something more… intimate. Steve wondered when they would finally fall into bed together, when he would be able to see Tony as so many lucky people before him had. In the midst of passion, lost in feeling, but it hadn’t happened. Steve hated to view Tony as anything other than the amazing person he was, but he had to admit that he felt that if nothing else, Tony would have been a sure thing in the sack. From what Steve could tell, though, Tony was avoiding it. Not outright of course. He had not once denied Steven verbally, but anytime it seemed to get heated Tony pulled back. If anything they did even hinted at being less than soft and sweet, the billionaire would change the situation. Move heated make out sessions to gentle cuddling. Steve couldn’t complain really, he enjoyed the romantic side of Tony, but he got the distinct feeling that Tony had some major misconceptions about him that were keeping them from going forward. Steve had seen the sex tapes, read the articles, heard the exploits from Tony’s own mouth time and time again. He knew that Tony liked the rougher side of sex. At least enough for multiple different occasions and partners to be referenced in the re-telling of events. Steve wanted that, wanted Tony in all his past, present, and future glory. Steve also really wanted Tony on his dick. Sick of waiting, and feeling like they weren’t on the same page, Steve found himself marching down to the lap. Jarvis let him in just in time to see Tony bent over his most recent project. Covered in grease and oil, ass perfectly framed in rated jeans and defined chest covered by a dirty tank, Steve found himself acting without further thought. 

“Steve, buddy, what's up?” Tony breathed out, with all the air pushing from his chest. Steve marveled at the fact that Tony, even when held immobile in a questionable situation, could still sound so casual. 

“I feel we have been on the wrong page about a few things Tony, and I want to clear them up. Right now.” Tony stared, not sure how to take the situation seriously when all he could think about was trying to ignore himself growing hard in his jeans. He sometimes hated how a show of dominance in the right setting could make him go from a composed businessman to a panting cock slut. 

“Ok, care to take a few steps back so we can talk this out. Maybe let me get a drink first?” Tony attempted to shift away, but Steve was having none of that.  
“Oh no, I want you right here Tony, coherent, sober… desperate.” Steve moved forward, his thigh pushing between Tony’s legs. Tony gasped as his cock received the unexpected friction, eyes going wide as they looked into their blue counterparts. 

“Now, I know you knew of my relationship with Peggy Tony… how it never really got to go anywhere given the war and then the ice… but did I tell you about the others?”  
“Others… what others?” Tony stuttered out. His breath now picking up speed as Steve pressed his thigh up, prompting Tony to start rocking his hips. Steve was closer now, lips inches away from Tony’s as he spoke. 

“I traveled a lot during the war, with the USO girls, the Commandos. I got to have all kinds of interesting experiences, Tony. In all of those experiences… did you really think I never had the chance to have my dick sucked by a pretty mouth?” Tony couldn’t believe what Steve was saying… his picture of an innocent fumbling Steve going right out the window.

“You see Tony… I had a lot of time to figure out what I liked about sex. And because we were constantly moving, there wasn’t really a huge opportunity for sweet nothings. I found out, I was A-okay with that.” Steve smirked as Tony started to fall apart for him. He could feel Tony’s cock between their pants, pushing with every shift of Tony’s hips. Steve moved close to brunette's ear. Whispering his next words softly. “I want you… I want your mouth on me. Sucking me down your throat until you're not even sure you can take it. I want to open you up… lick into you, feel you tight around my fingers before I split you open on my cock. And I’m not small Tony,” Steve then added his own thrust to Tony’s rhythm. Rocking the smaller man up the wall while keeping his arms stationary. Let him feel the outline of his length as they pressed together tightly “But you won't mind will you?”

Tony moaned, shivers wracking his body as Steve’s words registered. “Oh God, Steve.” Tony could barely speak. He was so turned on, by what Steve was saying and the feel of his length pulsing against him.

“I’ll take that as a yes. I bet you love big hard cocks, Tony. Actually, I know you do. I’ve seen some of your tapes.” Steve chuckled as he said it, the sound reverberating through his chest making their shirts rub harshly across Tony’s nipples, causing him to cry out.

“Steve… I want” Tony panted as he hitched his leg up pulling Steve closer in for more friction. Tilting his head up Tony caught Steve’s lips. This kiss was sweet, but only for a moment. With a teasing flick of his tongue, Tony prompted Steve to open his lips. Pushing his into the blonde’s mouth Tony found a brief moment of solid footing. This he and Steve had done, french kisses were long ago crossed off their list. But the familiarity soon vanished as Steve deepened the kiss. Taking over control and making sure Tony knew he was the one leading. With a breath, Steve caught Tony’s lower lip between his teeth. Worrying it a bit before pulling back, seeing that it now resembled the same color as the flush of Tony’s cheeks.

“I know baby. I know what you want… but I’m not sure you can handle it.” Hearing that, Tony stopped. Indignation bringing a flush of self-righteous anger to his already red cheeks. 

“I can handle anything you got, Rogers. You don’t have anything I haven't seen before.” Tony stated cockily, the playboy billionaire swagger coming back in a moment of defiance. Steve smirked, saying nothing in response. Instead, Steve used one hand to take hold of Tony’s wrist, using the other to bring the brunette’s legs completely around his waist. Taking all of Tony’s weight easily, Steven moved them over to the nearby table. Dropping Tony on top, Steve leaned in close, nose brushing Tony’s, radiating an air of authority.  
“Oh, I know you’ve had your fair share, Tony. You have never even tried to deny it, but there are a few differences from me and all your other fuck buddies. You know… the serum gave me additional athletic stamina...” Tony’s breath hitched, and eyes widened as realization dawned on him. 

“I can last for hours, Tony. Fucking you fast and hard, never slowing down, never stopping. You think you can keep up with that? I’m not so sure. What's the point of fucking if your partner passes out before you’re done?” Steve could see what his words did to Tony. The dilated pupils, making only a sliver of color show in Tony’s dark eyes. The sheen of sweat gathering at the brunette's temples, matching his panting like he had just run a mile.

“But, you seem so sure that you can keep up Tony. So why don’t we try it out…” Steve pulled Tony's legs from around his waist, taking a step back and almost regretting that lack of pressure against his straining cock. The blonde super soldier unbuckled his belt, pulling it through the loops to then throw it away. With a flick of his wrist, he popped the button of his jeans before sitting down in the office chair behind him. Tony’s eyes never left his form, tracking his hands as he adjusted his dick through his pants. Letting out a little whine as he truly noticed for the first time the length and width of Steve. 

“If you really think you can handle it… if you really want it. You’ll have to come and get it.” Tony began to slip off the table but stopped in his tracks at Steve’s next words. “And Tony, remember, I plan to make you take it. You sure that’s what you want?” Tony paused to look into Steve’s eyes. Seeing the hard arousal at the for front, Tony was also able to see this for what it was. Steve was offering him and out. Letting him know that he could back out and avoid going any further if he needed too. Tony smiled as he sauntered towards his… partner. Leaning forward, Tony engaged Steve in a kiss, pushing all his unsaid feelings into it before pulling pack.

“If I can't handle it… you’ll just have to make me, won’t you?” With a wink, Tony dropped to his knees.


End file.
